


Fathoms Deep

by Oparu



Series: The Bottomless Sea 'Verse / Dragon Outlaw Queen ficlets [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Magical Pregnancy, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, dragon outlaw queen, threesome first times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin, Roland and Maleficent make a grocery store run. Maleficent discovers an unpleasant difference from the last time she was pregnant. Mal, Regina and Robin go to bed together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathoms Deep

**Author's Note:**

> fluff, with sex and emotions. Also as a bonus, Mal and Roland play with legos. Many thanks to shinewithalltheuntold, idolitina and agathasajax for making sure my Robin was all right. 
> 
> Great thanks to gotatheory, who is the fiercest shipper of DOQ.

Roland's little hand slips into hers, cool only because her own skin is so fevered. He tugs her towards the next aisle. 

"Cereal is here." Of course he knows, better than she does. He's actually been in this store more than a few times. "Regina likes the crunchy one, blue box."

Her head aches so much that moving it to nod to the child, only makes it pound more. She smiles at him, this child of sunshine. He's entirely sweet, kind and fearless. He should pull back from a dragon, but he only ever runs towards her and Lily. 

Pulling the cereal off the shelf, passing it to her, Roland smiles. "Here, this one." 

She folds her arm over the box, letting him take her to the next thing. Crackers, apparently. He knows where those are too. 

This aisle of boxes and is easier than the ones that smell like food because her stomach hurts, but maybe that's not the right word. It's twisted somehow, wrong, and anything with much of a scent to it, only makes it worse. Lily wasn't like this. Lily was warm and strange, but her growth did not come with this weakness. 

Regina doesn't understand, but she fusses. She left a stack of books in her bedroom, sitting on the table: tomes of human pregnancy, and maybe there's something in there that will help, that will make sense. 

She's not human. This is not a human child, but this weakness, this crumbling sense of self, is that human? Does it spring from the child Regina lit within her? 

Roland hands her the crackers, and another box. "Cookies." 

"Cookies were not on Robin's list." 

"Cookies," he repeats, and that grin of his slices through her. 

"Your father will tell me to put them back."

He shrugs. "Maybe." His hopeful smile says otherwise, and she can't argue with him. She wouldn't, even if she wasn't twisting inside. 

They head back to Robin, finding him and the cart near the vegetables, which is better, it doesn't smell much of anything. Meat would be another story. She sets the cereal and crackers in the cart and holds up the cookies. 

"He insisted on these." 

"He is fond of those," Robin says. He reaches down and fluffs Roland's hair. "I didn't ask for cookies."

Roland smirks and tilts his head, grinning. "I know, but they're good."

"They are." Robin, studies his son. "You get one treat, is this one you want?" 

She rests her hands on the cart. It's not a stable thing, and whatever is happening to her stomach gnaws at her. The grocery store is more a moment of torture and less strange diversion as time passes. 

"Why don't you go get milk. You know which one?"

"The red one," he says, beaming. "I'll get it." 

"He's very helpful." 

Robin circles the cart, offering his hand, and he's sturdy in a way the cart and her are not. "How's your head?"

"If we don't talk about it, perhaps it'll float away on its own." 

He laughs, then pulls her closer. Resting her head on his shoulder comes easier than she thought, and he kisses her temple. "Your painkillers are wearing off."

"That's why the daggers behind my eyes have returned." 

He rubs the back of her neck, fingertips cool against her spine. "We're almost done, then I'll bring you home."

"I'm hardly that delicate." 

"It is perfectly all right not to be well," he reminds her. "Give yourself time to adjust." Robin draws her face closer, kissing her. His mouth does help the pain in her head, just a little. 

"Robin?" Snow White's shock cuts through the warmth of Robin's kiss. "What are you? Maleficent? Where's Regina?"

"At work," she answers, looking at Robin. Snow White's eyes are far too wide. She's seen others kiss in public, that can't be the problem. 

Robin smirks, glancing down before he turns his eyes to Snow. "I imagine you think you're walked into something untoward, but I assure you, Regina knows we're here, and seeing us kissing would not bring her pain." 

"Far from it," Mal murmurs, so only he can hear her. That makes him smile all the more. Regina does so enjoy watching them together. It's a sweet predilection of hers. 

"So you're, together, _and_ with Regina."

"Is that so strange?" Mal asks, and the way Snow's eyebrows fly upward suggests that yes, it is an odd arrangement. 

"Snow!" Roland calls, returning with the milk. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Roland," she says, searching for the words. "How are you?"

"When are you coming over for dinner?" Roland asks, grinning up at her with his father's charm. "Regina says we should have you visit."

"And we shall," Robin adds, taking the milk from Roland to add to the cart. "Perhaps Friday?" 

Snow holds her ground, her posture softening. "I'll need to talk to David." 

"Of course," Robin says, waving his hand. "We'd be pleased to host both of you. Do give him our best, kiss little Neal for me." 

Snow takes another look at them, then nods. She raises her eyes, looking first at Robin, then at Mal. "Yes, yes, I'll tell them. We're probably free Friday. David rarely works Friday nights. That's Mulan's shift." 

"Good," Robin says. "We'd all like that." His hand slips into hers, reassuring her. 

"We would," she adds. The hand in hers releases her fingers to slip around her back, pulling her closer. It's an intimate gesture, reminding Snow that they are together. Perhaps he's reminding her, too. 

Roland sneaks into her arms, cuddling into her legs. He's the sweetest of children, and watching him with Regina and Robin reminds her of what she lost with Lily, and what might still be with this spark of a life. This life will have the chance to be held by her mothers, and by Robin like a father, because his heart is already so willing. 

He pays for their bounty of food, Roland watching as the young woman stacks everything neatly in bags. Robin hands one to Roland, and looks at her for permission before he hands her two of the bags. They're not heavy, and they brought the wagon Roland likes so much but it's the work of a moment and very little magic to poof them all home. 

Roland giggles as he returns to solid form. "Can we do it again?"

She sends him to the kitchen with a wave of two fingers and he shrieks with laughter when he appears there. 

"Again, please!" 

"When the groceries are put away and dinner's started, dear boy." He waves towards the living room. "Go play with the building blocks Henry's given you."

"The legos?"

"See if you can build us a castle, Roland." 

Mal has to smile at that, she would like to see her castle, or Regina's, in miniature. 

"A castle?" He looks up at her. "Do you want to build a castle?"

Robin tilts his head towards the living room. "Go on, unless you want to magic the groceries away and follow Regina's dinner instructions." 

"Unless it involves fire, I can't cook." The pulsing pain inside her head demands her attention, and maybe it will be better if she sits with Roland for awhile. "I'm sure Regina must have warned you." 

"Go help Roland, I'll bring you some tea." 

She doesn't ask why she needs tea, or what the significance of the gesture is, but he's sweet. Roland leads her into the living room, and takes out a large bucket of multicolored bricks that interlock together. 

"These are my legos. They were Henry's, and he gave them to me," Roland tells her, dumping the bricks out onto the floor. They cascade in a tinkling flood and he drags her down to sit beside him. 

"Where did you live, in the other world? Are you from the forest too?" he asks. He lays out the castle while he talks, making a square on a base. 

"I lived in a castle, far north in the mountains," she answers. Leaning back against the sofa lessens her headache a little simply because her head can't move. The twisting of her stomach, however, only gets worse, no matter how she tries to concentrate on the little bricks. 

"What did your castle look like? Did it have towers?" 

He talks easily, telling her about the short time where they lived in New York, and then the forest, and the castle they used to be able to see from their camp. He doesn't need her to say much, or move, or even add many bricks to his masterpiece, and there's something comforting in that. He's a happy child, content with his life. 

Robin touches her shoulder, drawing her attention to the mug of tea he's brought from the kitchen. He also sets down a plate with browned bread. "This will help."

She stares at the bread, then up at him. "What is it?"

"Toast!" Roland announces, not looking up from his bricks. "It's bread, and you put it in the toaster. When it pops up, it's toast, and it's hot." 

Robin touches her shoulder. "It'll help."

She doesn't protest that she's not hungry, or ask him what it's meant to help with. He seems to know something, and perhaps she hasn't hidden her headache. He disappears and then reappears with two of the little tablets that aren't aspirin. These are the ones Regina said were safe, of course he'd remember that. 

He crouches beside her for a moment. "Take these, drink your tea, and try to eat the toast." 

"Toast is good," Roland assures her, in case she was concerned.

Her tea has a bite to it; that must be ginger. She swallows a sip, and fills her mouth with enough to swallow the two bitter little tablets. Slightly burnt bread has more of an appeal than just bread, but she can't eat. Her stomach's too tight, like a snake coiled up against her ribs. 

He adds a finishing piece to his tower, and then circles to start a new one. Watching him is almost enough of a focus to take her mind of the shifting heat in her belly. Of course she's too hot, but the skin on the back of her neck prickles, and sweat creeps into her hair. Mal can't put a name to this feeling either, it's too strange, too deeply unpleasant, and she doesn't remember--

Then the contents of her stomach assaults the back of her throat, burning the back of her nose. Unlike breathing fire, this only hurts, like the snake forcing its way up. She leaves Roland to his castle, finally remembering that this is her stomach turning against her. It's unfair, because she hasn't been human enough for this in centuries, but her body remembers. 

She will not show this weakness to Roland, but outside seems too far. She retreats to the little bathroom, staring at the sink before she realizes that the toilet would be better. Her throat stings, and the liquid mess from her stomach tastes of ash. Her hair falls over her shoulders, dangling down and she should pull it back, get it out of the way, but she can't. 

A hand pulls her hair back, Robin's hand, and he crouches beside her, whispering that she's all right. It'll be over in a moment. Does he understand this because he's more human? How can he be so calm? 

His other hand rests on her back, slipping up towards her neck. His skin's cool compared to hers, and beneath the raging confusion that dominates her thoughts, she's grateful for him, for his presence, and the infuriating calm. 

* * *

Roland meets her at the door, watching her take off her coat. "Hi Regina."

Stepping out of her shoes, she smiles at him. She had hoped she would see him before Marian picked him up for dinner. "Hello Roland, how was your day?"

"I built a castle, with legos," he said. He bounces in place, holding his stuffed monkey to his chest. "And we went to the store." 

"Did you get everything on the list?" 

He nods, and his smile glows on his face. "We got to go in a big poof." 

"You did?"

"Mal did it," he says. His smile fades, and he holds the monkey a little tighter. "She's sick now."

"Oh?" She leans down to him, trying read his face. Robin didn't text her, so it must be something minor, but Mal wouldn't tell a child she was unwell. "What happened?"

"Bathroom." Roland presses the monkey into her hands. "Give to her." 

"All right." 

He slips his hand into hers as they head for the downstairs bathroom. The unmistakeable, wet, guttural sound of retching carries down the hallway. Robin's soft assurances that it's all right follow, and Roland's hand grips hers tighter. 

"See, sick." He repeats.

She strokes his head. "Why don't you go work on your legos and I'll make sure they're okay." 

Roland trusts her to fix it, retreating to the living room. Regina takes a breath, centring herself. Mal curses, the dragon-speak words not really words at all, but her frustration carries. 

"You can't have much more to throw up," Robin teases her, stroking her hair. "Of course, you will have to teach me to curse like that." He helps her wash out her mouth, but even that leads to another round of Mal trying to empty her stomach. She coughs, almost sobbing while she catches her breath, and Regina crouches down beside them. 

Mal's arm is warm, too warm, and a thin sheen of sweat covers her skin. Tears shine in the corners of her eyes, and she looks at Robin, meeting his eyes, and he smiles in a way Regina can't. Her chest is too tight, but Robin, he strokes her cheek. 

"This is why you should eat the toast. It'll help." 

"Nothing helps." 

Regina reaches for her, offering her arms, and Mal half tumbles into her chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." 

Robin takes Regina's hand, squeezing her fingers, and then Mal's between them, wrapped in both of their arms. 

"It wasn't like this with Lily, was it?" Regina asks. Robin kisses her temple and she's so grateful that he was there, that he understands what Mal's going through. Regret pulses through her, because again, she wasn't there. 

Mal doesn't answer, but her breathing slows. Regina's forgotten all about the stuffed monkey in her hand, but it's on Mal's lap now. Mal touches it, lifting it in her hands. 

"Roland wanted you to have him," Regina explains. "He might make you feel better." 

"He's building a castle," Mal says, her voice rough. "I didn't mean to--"

"He likes you," Robin says, "And he worries." 

"None of you can resist fussing, even the child." Mal shuts her eyes, resting her head against Robin's neck. "And no, Lily was not like this." 

"Is that my fault?"

Robin wraps an arm around her shoulders, holding her easily, comfortable, and he's been through this before. That's why he's so calm. 

Mal sighs, holding the little stuffed monkey against her stomach. "How could it be your fault, dear?" 

While she's not looking, Regina whispers to Robin, asking if her head still hurt. He nods, hiding the motion as he kisses Mal's head. 

"Something must be different," Regina guesses. 

"I hear each child is different," Mal answers, resigned to her suffering. There's a hint of a smile on her face, and even though she must feel awful, she's happy. Lily was like that, lonely, but thrilled with their child, and this time, Regina's here. She can watch that smile grow. "But if it makes you feel better, consider it your fault." 

"You should eat more, even if it's toast, or dry bread, it'll help." Robin meets Regina's eyes, because perhaps Mal will listen to them together. "Eat a little, more often."

Mal rolls her bright blue eyes, and Regina can't help smirking. "He's right."

"Together you're insufferable." 

"Roland's on your side," Robin offers, chuckling. "And the monkey." 

Mal's expression is so soft that she's on the verge of tears, and Regina reaches for her chin. "It'll be all right."

The monkey ends up joining them at the dinner table, sitting on Mal's lap while Regina serves dinner. Roland insisted on hugging her twice before he left with Marian. Henry and Lily are grabbing dinner with Emma and Hook, before they head to the movies for the newest Captain America so it's just the three of them. They don't have to coax Mal to eat, but she's obviously relieved when Robin reminds her that can take more painkillers. The headaches are worse than the nausea, because the latter lets up after she throws up. 

Regina and Robin each have a glass of wine and they retreat to the living room, watching the stars come out through the windows. 

"I didn't even think I could vomit anymore," Mal says, half curled against Regina. "It's so human."

"As Regina is," Robin reminds her. "Perhaps some of that carries over." He sips his wine, sitting back in the chair across from them. "Eat more tomorrow, see if that helps. I won't be around tomorrow to hold your hair."

Mal reaches across for his hand, careful not to displace the monkey on her lap. Holding him makes her smile, and the sweetness of Roland's gesture stays with all of them. "Thank you for this afternoon."

"Perhaps you should take it easy tomorrow, give yourself time to adjust." He grins at her. "Learn to use the toaster."

Mal rolls her eyes because the kitchen is still full of mysteries. 

"It's not complicated, and you should eat, all the books say so." 

Robin and Mal share a look, and then Robin chuckles, in a moment, Mal follows and they laugh together, smiling at Regina with such affection. 

"He was convinced you'd already gotten all the books from the library," Mal explains, patting Regina's hand. "I thought you might search a little harder to see if there was anything about magic."

"I'm still looking," Regina confesses. Mal touches her shoulder, then her neck, her fingertips warm with affection. She kisses her cheek, chaste, but the way Robin watches them has a hint of something else. 

"There should be something," Regina protests, looking to Robin. "I refuse to believe that the chronicles of magic can have such gaps." 

"Because so many great sorceresses became involved with dragons throughout the centuries," Mal teases, watching Robin refill their wine glasses. She pats the sofa next to her, drawing him over. "I doubt you'll find anything. What happened between us is rare enough that it's unlikely to be recorded by any student of magic."

Regina sips her wine, letting the richness of it drift on her tongue. "It would be easier if we knew what to expect. How long you'll be pregnant, if your headaches will stop. If your nausea is safe, if something's wrong--"

"We had none of that in our world," Robin reminds her. "All of these books, the internet, we had to have faith, listen to the midwife."

"The last time we had one of those she was my evil sister," Regina mutters, and she gulps a mouthful of wine to take the taste of that memory from her mouth. "There's Whale, but he's entirely untrustworthy." 

"I'm fine," Mal reminds her. She's currently fascinated by Robin's mouth, and the way he's so close to her on the sofa. Trust her to have other ideas than working out the problem at hand. None of them know how this pregnancy will progress, if she'll be safe, why her symptoms are so different from the last time. They don't even know how long this will take, if it'll mirror a human pregnancy or if there's some other timeline. 

And none of that matters to them in the slightest, because they sit, staring at each other. Robin finishes his wine and sets down the glass, one hand slipping around Maleficent's back, and Regina can't help watching his tongue move against his lips. A glance reveals that Mal's mind is there too, and heat teases her body. 

They haven't had much time to become intimate, to learn of each other, and though they've kissed, easy and often, this _look_ , the building tension between the three of them, is unexplored. Robin gets to his feet, lowering his hands to both of them. His voice is soft, but his eyes carry the invitation upstairs. 

"Come to bed." 

Mal stands first, her hand comfortable in his. Perhaps all they needed was time together, moments to connect, because now they stand above her, waiting. Regina swirls her wine, then downs it. Mal kisses her forehead when she stands, and the scent of her carries through the wine in Regina's mouth. There's heat to her, like fire crackling in the moonlight. Robin leads them all up, heading for Regina's- _their-_ bedroom. His t-shirt slips off easily enough, and his familiar naked chest makes her blood rush through her ears. 

Mal's hand runs up his chest, resting over his heart. He reaches for her hair, drawing back the golden curls from her neck, then lowering his hand to her collar. He slips two buttons open, then works his way down. She shivers, trembling as his hands slip over her camisole. It might have been centuries since she let a man be this close to her, and Regina takes her hand and kisses it. 

She continues her way up, helping Robin remove her shirt. Regina undoes her cufflink, then reaches across for the other one. The silky grey fabric falls away from her pale skin, exposing the dark red camisole beneath. They guide Mal back to the bed, Robin kissing down her chest while Regina sets her cufflinks aside on the table by the bed. 

Maleficent sighs with Robin's mouth on her neck. Regina toys with one of her camisole straps and the bra beneath, taunting her skin. Mal tugs her around, wanting to kiss her. Their mouths meet, Mal's lips familiar and yielding. She tastes faintly of wine from Robin's lips, and she kisses him a moment afterwards, watching Mal watch them. 

The distraction of Robin's mouth lets Mal find the zipper of Regina's dress, and that slides downward, with Mal's fingers leaving a trail of fire behind them. Now it's her turn to shiver, wanting to be closer to them, touching more. 

Toying with the waistband of Mal's trousers, Regina sits on the bed beside her, with Robin on the other side. 

"Is this all right?" he asks, slipping his hand down her thigh, heading for her sex. Even through the wool, she trembles, shifting her hips. 

"Yes," Mal says, her voice cracking. "Though, it's been some time." Her eyes rest on Regina before moving to Robin. "Centuries, even, since I was with anyone like you." 

"He's very gentle," Regina promises her, then grins. "Very skilled, with all parts of his body." 

"Perhaps we should start with something simple," Robin suggests. "Taste each other, and move from there. I would love to see what you can do to Regina." 

Mal's little sound of approval's almost a purr, and they peel her dress from her together. Mal kisses her way down to her bra, and Robin undoes it. He kisses her mouth next, while Mal works from one breast to the other. Her hot mouth on Regina's nipples makes her moan, and a ripple of pleasure runs through her. Regina's deep blue dress falls to the floor. Mal and Robin ease her out of her hose together, their hands dancing over her skin. 

She tugs Mal's camisole up in retribution, and Robin helps her slip it free. Mal's blonde hair tumbles down onto her bare shoulders, and Robin releases her bra. Her breasts slip free after that, rosy nipples bright in contrast with her skin. One of Robin's hands is on her thigh, and one of Mal's is on the other. Regina drops her mouth to Mal's chest, sucking across to one nipple. 

She gasps, that sweet, throaty sound that tugs at Regina's heart. Robin's fingers dance up her thigh, stroking her through her panties, gentle and teasing. They slide her back, opening her legs. Hands slip over her skin, Robin's and Mal's both. They kiss, sucking, nibbling, and they switch mouth to mouth, sharing each other. Mal's mouth is softer, and Robin's stubble teases against her cheek. 

They kiss their way down, each sucking one of her nipples until she gasps, then moans, because pleasure builds within her, like water crashing against a dam. When Regina lies back, Robin's mouth follows hers, and Mal works her way down. Her almost-too-hot fingertips dance over Regina's stomach, teasing lower until Mal removes her panties. 

Mal's mouth leaves fire on her inner thighs, and Robin's tongue enters her lips, rubbing against her own. Robin's fingers stroke her breast, and the other hand must be Mal's. Slowly, that point of heat works across, then down. That wet heat works down from just below her knee, down until Mal's tongue lashes her like fire itself. 

Moaning into Robin's mouth, Regina kisses him eagerly. They move her back again, lifting her hips up onto a pillow, changing the angle that her tongue finds Regina's clit. Her mouth burns, sending that heat racing up her spine. Mal's hand chases her mouth down Regina's thigh, rough after the softness of her lips. Her fingers tease, instead of entering her properly, and she squirms. 

Robin laughs, his hands rubbing her breasts, thumbing her nipples and then he kisses down her neck, letting her moan into the quiet of their bedroom. Mal's tongue rubs against her clit more urgently, bringing waves of heat that wash over her like love itself. Mal's thumb replaces her tongue for a moment and they kiss, watching her with hungry intent. 

Chuckling, Robin returns to kissing her, but it's Mal's mouth between her legs that makes her twist. Her fingers slip slowly in, wet and gentle. She aches, tilting up into that hand, rocking into her mouth because it's not enough. It's just a taste, the hint of what could come. Mal's breast touches her stomach, soft and almost as warm as her mouth. 

"Faster," Robin whispers. His eyes gleam above her, warm and full of affection. "Make her beg." 

Mal's fingers lose some of their gentleness, and now two of them curl up instead of her, rubbing, teasing, working in tandem with the mouth on her clit. Mal licks, then sucks, and the combination of the heat of her and Robin's loving eyes above her, then his mouth on her neck. She shivers, then writhes, twitching upward while she moans. Robin's hands roam over her skin, so do Mal's, and for a moment, she's touched everywhere. They surround her utterly, wrapping her in them. 

Her pleas for more, for deeper, _harder_ , are met with warmth, fire, and--

She gasps, heat sending her over the edge. They laugh together, Robin dragging Mal up to kiss her. There's wetness on her mouth, Regina's own, that Robin kisses away. 

Her heart thuds, blood rushing through her as if it were on fire. They kiss above her, hungry, so aroused by her writhing beneath them that their wanting seems like visible sparks. She tugs Mal down first, kissing her half-senseless. Regina raises her leg, slipping it between Mal's open thighs, and even through her panties, she's wet, and aroused enough that even that slight friction makes her gasp. 

"Should I start and let Robin finish you?" Regina asks, pressing her leg just a little harder against her. "He is very good," she promises, sitting up a little so she can slide further up the bed. Her head still swims with pleasure, and she wants to watch them, to have them both sweaty and satiated in bed beside her. 

"I've seen," Mal says, and her smile insists that she's considered Regina's suggestion. She's watched them together, kissed Regina while Robin made her cry out in pleasure, boneless and spent. 

"I must admit I am fond of the idea," he says, reaching for her chin. "But I would never--"

Mal tugs him close, kissing him. Watching their lips meet sends a twinge through Regina like an aftershock. She nibbles his bottom lip, tugging him closer. Their bodies press together, her lovers, the two people she's been the most vulnerable with, melt together skin to skin. Not for her, but for each other. What she sees in them, they see, reflected in each other. 

Their hands flit over each other's skin, and Robin's jeans disappear with his boxers. His cock already stands erect, full in his hand and Mal's hand reaches for hers. Their fingers entwine, and he sits on the bed, between Regina's legs. 

Mal studies him, stroking his chin with her free hand. "I have not been with one like you--"

"It's okay," Robin says, full of gentleness. "I've never been with a dragon." 

"She's hot," Regina says over his shoulder. Mal leans close and kisses her, the nips Robin's neck. 

"I can feel that." He touches her thigh, brushes his hand over Mal's sex and a moan shivers from her throat. "I imagine it's quite an experience." 

Mal's hand tightens, and Regina draws their fingers up, resting them on Robin's shoulder. 

"Take your time," Regina suggests. Robin's breathing increases, and Mal's eyes darken. His fingers must be inside of her because she arches closer to him, whimpering. Slowly, Robin guides himself closer, and he slips within her. He sighs, groaning in pleasure and Mal takes him in, eyes dark, fingers digging into Regina's hand and Robin's shoulder. 

Robin kisses her cheek. "Wait, catch your breath." 

Mal's bright blue eyes lock with Regina's, her pupil's wide and deep. Regina knows the sensation of Robin within her, the delicious fullness of holding him within, and she loves that, him; their connection. Mal is wilder, more skittish, and she's been so alone for more years than Regina has lived, but she loves her. She opened her heart to her, and Robin, and they're here, wrapped together, her legs around Robin with Mal straddling him. 

Mal moves her hips tentatively, taking him deeper a little at a time. Their breathing rises together, Robin's catching in his throat. 

"You are hot," he whispers. Regina can hear his smile, feel his shiver as arousal builds. 

Kissing Robin, rolling her hips against him, Mal's gaze doesn't leave Regina's. They're locked together, bound with Robin between them, with them, and the race towards climax takes them together. Mal's hair tumbles back, sticking to her sweat-dampened skin when she arches her neck in release. Robin follows, his face buried in her neck. 

Panting, trembling, they curl up together, limbs entwined. She kisses Robin, then Mal, and slips between them, tugging Mal towards her. They all keep kissing, lips clumsy and full of laughter. They lie there, together in the dark. Naked, vulnerable, and utterly tangled. 

* * *

Mal falls asleep lying on her side, Regina's hand and Robin's both rest on her stomach, protecting that spark within her. Regina lies between them, slight and strong. Their legs lay in a mass, tangled with the sheet. Henry arrived home some time ago, and maybe it was his return that woke them both. Maleficent is exhausted enough that she sleeps on. 

"I love you," Regina whispers into the darkness. Perhaps she doesn't know he's still awake. "I love you both, so much."

"I know," he says. He kisses the back of her neck, snuggling closer. Between the warmth of her and Mal only a sheet covers them, and with the dragon, they hardly need that. "And I you." 

She kisses his arm, because they're in tight too for her to turn. 

"I will protect them."

"I know."

"As if they were mine," he continues and Regina squeezes his hand. 

"I know."

He can't say he loves them, not yet, but his heart can't have much resistance left. His lovers have been few, and each has been precious. He'll fall for Maleficent as surely as he fell for Regina, but in the opposite order. First sharing her bed, then her heart. He's already so fond of the idea of a child, a little sister for Roland to guide and nurture, with Regina's dark eyes and Mal's wild curls. She'll be a coda to their other children, a laughing baby to follow Lily, Henry and Roland. However unplanned her conception, her birth will bring joy. 

This pregnancy will be endured, even if they don't understand it. Regina will find no books that will explain the mysteries of kindling life, and the journey to a child is rough, he remembers that all too clearly. 

"It is not your fault," he says to Regina's dark hair. "When she's ill, it is not your fault." 

Regina shifts, and the hand in his hand turns to stroke his palm. "I keep thinking of before, what was it like when Lily grew, when she was alone?"

"Not like this," He reminds her. "Mal did not remember what it was to be ill like this. Lily was easier on her."

"And she was still alone," Regina mutters, sorrow turning her voice to ice. "I shouldn't have left her."

"Without that, there's no Storybrooke, no Henry--" Kissing the back of her neck won't take her sorrow, but it calms her breathing. "The past is full of pain, but where we stand now, joy surrounds us. You can't wish that away. You're here, now, and we're with her. We'll watch over her." 

She takes a deep breath, relaxing a little in his arms. "It won't be like Marian." 

Old fear gnaws at him the way old regret bites at Regina. Marian's pregnancy went well, and she was healthy, until she wasn't. Nothing could help her, and only magic from Rumplestiltskin's own house could save her. He remembers her breathing faltering, and how she lost the strength to stand. A dragon must be stronger, must be luckier than they were. 

"We'll protect her and the baby," he assures her, and himself. "We'll keep them safe." Not for grief, or penance for mistakes made, but for the hope of what lies ahead. Marian nearly died bringing Roland to this world, and his son is a spot of brightness that cannot be dimmed. Lily was taken from her home, from her mother, but she has a resilience that not even she understands. 

Each of their stories has darkness, smudged passages and moments of despair, but perhaps together, they can make that darkness lead into the light. This moment is a gift, as is this unforeseen child, and he will always smile at good fortune. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if Mal's ever been with men before or if it's just been a very long time. So I left it kind of vague.


End file.
